Childhood Nightmares
by Helix28
Summary: Heading to New Mecca, Riddick's bounty doubles after Johns is assumed death and Riddick alive. Jack watching him clings onto his every word and movement, but she isn't the only one watching and it's not Riddick they're after..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Try**

Arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes fixed on him, chewing her lip. Holy man, was asleep his thunderous snores were a sign of that, she should be to, but T-2 nightmares kept her awake. Plus, she was too fascinated by him to sleep.

"Go to sleep."

Blinking, she raised her hand. Was it that obvious she was staring? She had tried to keep her breathing low, like he told her, so he wouldn't hear.

"I can't" She whispered, head dipping silently. She hated having nightmares; it was a weakness, her weakness that she was still at the mercy of her fear. Too many times Riddick covered her mouth to stop the sound of her nightmares waking Imam. He turned his head, his goggles staring straight into hers.

"Try."

"How do you?" She quietly asked, not expecting an answer. His staring began to make her feel slightly unhinged. Why was he staring so hard at her? She silently gulped, waiting.

"I don't" he answered. This kid, Jack, was obviously still in shock from T-2. Mentally sighing he returned facing the ship's screen. No way were they going to make it to Helion Prime on this piece of junk. Holy man was still snoring, it was becoming annoying. Jack moved into the co-pilot's seat next to him.

"You must." Her innocent confused stare was directed more at the screen than him. "You must sleep sometime." Her voice dropping into silence.

Pausing, how did he sleep?

"We're going to make a stop, sleep until them."

Changing the topic must work. Turning to face her he took another look. She was already asleep, gripping the gun she used on the merc. Goggles hung loosely around her neck; they were too large to stay around her head.

Facing the screen he plotted new coordinates, leaning back in the chair listening to the heavy snores of the holy man and her gently breathing, he wondered, as their ship spun in the cold darkness of space towards the oncoming planet, how Fry made him do it, made him care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Shadows**

Imam was not happy. Landing on this particular planet was not his idea. Of course they needed a ship, a proper ship, not just a star hopper like the one they have been travelling on, but here? Lygesus 4. Skyscrapers towered over the planet casting dark shadows, though there was not much light to begin with. The atmosphere, an unhealthy clot of fumes and NOxs, centuries of heavy air pollution had created permanent smog over the planet blocking out most of the 2 suns' light. It was never dark as such, a constant twilight. Compared to the radiance and cultural heritage of Helion Prime this was hell, well not hell, he'd just been there and left with a convict and girl dressed as a boy, no, this wasn't hell, but it was an urban maze of dirty buildings and seedy businesses, it was uncivilised.

"My kind of place." Riddick chuckled. The holy man could be read as easily as a merc. He didn't like the planet but it had a reputation for being… unbothersome, mercs came but rarely found what they were looking for, if they did, he smirked, they weren't generally leaving unless in a body bag.

Jack was still gripping the gun under her jacket. It wasn't loaded, Imam had complained but Riddick had already removed and hidden the ammo' from her. He didn't give a reason, he didn't need to, but she wished she knew why. He was still grinning to himself; a part of her was fascinated in him, but a bigger part was creeped out. She had seen that look before.

"_You're not scared of the dark are you?"_

She wasn't before then but it would be some while until she could sleep through the night without screaming upon awakening. She wondered how long they would stay here. There was only so much she could watch Riddick do on a hopper, there was only so much he could do. A dark thought crossed her mind; she could learn a lot more if he killed someone. She shook her head, disturbed by that thought. Gripping the gun harder she started up to Riddick.

"Now where do we get a decent ship?"

A junkyard. If it was good enough to be called that. Scraps of metal littered the area, a few mechanics blasting blowtorches, and tens of ships piled in every free space.

"Anything take yer fancy?" The guy was chewing on something that once resembled a cigarette.

"We'll take that one" Cigie, as Jack had mentally dubbed him, turned to look in the direction Riddick was pointing. He smiled pulling another stick and jabbed into his mouth. Jack grimaced, this guy was repulsive. "It's gonna cost yer."

"Price."

Lighting his cigarette he drawed it in deep.

"The kid."

Jack flinched, and gripped the gun, her knuckles turning white matching her blanched face. She waited for Riddick to say no, for him to draw out his shiv and press it coolly to the guy's grotesque neck before shredding him to pieces as he had done to the bioraptor of T-2, but he remained still and silent.

Cigie withdrew his stick, blowing smoke rings into the air. Waiting for an answer.

"The boy is not for sale."

Imam stepped forward, glancing at Riddick, "but maybe this will cover the fee." He pulled a ring off his finger and handed it over. Picking it up he pulled out a magnifier, analysing the jewel set in the ring. After awhile he pocketed it. "Always worth a try. The amount of adults who sell their kids out. Make a good profit of his hide if yer changed yer mind, but for that I will make sure that ship gets yer anywhere yer want. Give me 2 days."

Thanking him, Imam drew Jack away on the promise of food, he briefly glanced back at Riddick who had not moved, but decided not to call out. The girl was hungry and so was he. They left Riddick in the junkyard's shadows.

Riddick returned the blade hidden in his hand back to its heath. "_The kid._" If Imam had not spoke that junkyard dog would have been ghosted, and not quickly either. He was still considering whether to finish him off, nice and slowly. Drawing his hood over his head shielding his eyes from the little light on this life forsaken planet he slipped into the darkness after the kid and the holy man.

Cash was passed into Cigie's hand. "Yep, a guy in goggles about 6ft, a priest of Rabbi or something, they're probably heading to New Mecca and yeah a kid, scrawny must have shaven his head a while back, badly mind yer, and wearing yellow googles." He chuckled, making money off money, not much money but enough to get him talking.

Two men, military uniform, armed with the type of weapon that scarred him shitless. He could care that he'd sold out Goggles and his crew but the smell of money in his grubby hands was making it a whole lot easier not to. So much easier he was totally oblivious of the loaded gun aimed at the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Skills

Stealing was a gift to Jack. She was good at it, really good at it. All she had to do was slip her hand quietly in that bag, towards that stall. She had stolen one of Riddick's shivs. Whether he was aware of it, he probably was, she wasn't that good. Practicing, she sneaked up on Imam; he was no challenge but always a laugh. Gently placing the shiv on what she thought was the sweet spot.

"It's not there."

Jack spun her head around. Riddick was sitting in what was once her seat examining her meal, unimpressed. His goggles pealed back revealing those cold mercury eyes. She smirked no way was Imam gonna get her to eat that if Riddick wouldn't. Withdrawing her blade, she faced Riddick.

"Where is it?" She demanded. Watching him stand up he pressed gently into Imam's back.

"Here."

Imam exhaled slowly as Riddick moved away.

"Not something to play with." Riddick warned almost a whisper, picking up her plate he left leaving them in the box the motel owner charged 75 credits for. They were completely unaware of Riddick's grin.

"So close."

She almost found it perfectly, she was a quick learner. He had wondered where that shiv had gone, she was good. He wasn't much of a thief, mercs never had anything but ships to steal and usually they handed them over without much resistance, well corpses didn't put up much of a fight. Picking at the kid's dinner he wondered, she was eager and idolised him, both not good qualities in this universe. Plus killers didn't make good role models. But kids, especially kids, need to know how to protect themselves. Growing up would not be easy for her, with those trusting naïve eyes. He had been surprised, an unusual feeling for him, by Jack killing the merc chick. He had expected her to snap or do whatever it is normal people do after their first kill, but she hadn't even seemed shock, maybe it wasn't her first kill he wondered. He was aware of Jack, armed with a shiv in her right hand, sneaking, well trying, up on him. Her breathing was low. On the hopper she had continuously poked him to see if he had fallen asleep, he had taught how to keep her breathing so silent your enemies would think you dead, it kept her quiet for days.

She crouched low in the shadows, gripping the shiv tight. If only she could cut him she knew she could take on any merc. Taking a deep breath she ran forwards and flung herself at him. Riddick spun round, grabbing her arm he flung her into the war pinning both arms above her using his other across her throat. The shiv dropped to the floor clattering loudly.

"What are you doing?" He growled, hiding his amusement.

"Practicing."

"Upstairs, room 4" replied the owner without raising his head. Pointing to the stairs he hoped the soldiers facing him would leave him alone, you can't enjoy Miss October with 2 guys breathing down your back, one with a gun pointing at him.

"'R you gonna put that bloody thing away or what?"

The armed soldier's face twitched.

Gunshot. One. Releasing Jack's neck, he spun round. Jack slumped to the floor.

"Hey, what's that about?" Rubbing her backside she glared up at the frozen Riddick.

"Quiet."

Slipping into the shadows of the room, back against the wall he made his way over to the door. Crouching low he closed his eyes and listened. There was Jack scuttling awkwardly towards Imam, whose gentle footsteps had entered the room. 3 people next door, 2 across the corridor, but…….here. 2 sets of marching boots, solid build, military standard boots, so not mercs. Armed, knives clicked against buckles, and guns.

Opening his eyes he stood up. Glancing back he saw the kid had returned the shiv back to her hand, prepared, the holy man blew out his candle setting aside.

"Merc?" mouthed Jack. Her eyes now covered with the tattered yellow goggles that were usually worn around her neck. Riddick shook his head, though it was more of a twitch to Jack.

The footsteps drew closer to the closed door and stopped. In that pause three things happened. The door was blown off its hinges and slammed into Imam, who was thrown backwards to be knocked unconsciousness with the impact of hitting the wall. Jack had run forward, narrowly missing the flying door, and flung herself onto the attackers jabbing a knife into one's shoulder. Who in return for the searing pain in his arm threw her into the ceiling. Riddick had roared, throwing his shiv into the belly of one but it was reflected off by what he realised too late must be under clothing armour. He had thrusted however a shiv under the chin of the other, no armour reflected that but he was thrown back by a kick which landed squarely in his chest lading on top of Jack.

Sensing the battle was being lost, they retreated, the one left standing dragging his fallen comrade, with a knife in his chin, obviously dead, out before Riddick had another shot at them. Half running half heaving he slugged the solider out and behind a dustbin away from the scene. Stripping the dead man of any ammo' he pulled out a communicator.

"Agent X4 reporting…..we have a problem….the kid's found company."


	4. Chapter 4

She felt sore. Her head hurt and she groaned as she pulled herself up. Sitting up, she surveyed the damage. The door was gone. It now lay in pieces around the room, Imam was beside her helping her up and praising his god again. Riddick was crouching, rolling the dust between his fingers where the men who seemed to have blasted their way into their room and run with their tails between their legs once were. She smirked, teach them to mess with us.

"Soo, guessin' the mercs catched up ?" hoping her attempt at seeming unfazed would pass as she began to heave herself back up. Must learn not to get thrown into the ceiling.

Tasting the dust on his fingers. "Not mercs, military grade equipment, which means,"

"Imperialists" added Imam, whose eyes turned to the door from which the men fled from.

"Now, why would the big leagues be coming after a convict like me I wonder" Rubbing the dust off his hands, he picked up the blade Jack had plunged in the man's arm before he ripped it out taking with it a cascade of blood that spread over the walls, and handed it back to her. Imam frowned, his eyes watching Jack return the blade to her belt under her shirt. She grinned at his disapproval.

"Maybe we should consider leaving sooner Mr Riddick? Rather than tempt fate and make their acquaintance again."

"I thought God was your religion holy man not Fate" Riddick jeered as they left the bombshell of a room, slipping out of the back alleyway, rather than facing the growing throng of people and sirens beginning to draw close to the motel's reception.

"Sometimes they are one, Mr Riddick."

* * *

My apologies for such a long wait, and not the best return. Still not quite sure what I'm wanting to do with this story just yet just seeing what takes off. Please review as it is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
